


Do You Want To?

by Hootnana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I don't know how to tag properly, Jeno is whipped, M/M, Nana is whipped, They're best friends, they makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hootnana/pseuds/Hootnana
Summary: Lee Jeno has never kissed anyone before and his best friend wants him to have the full college experience





	Do You Want To?

Jeno could not think properly.

His lap was currently being straddled by his overly flirtatious best friend because of one simple question.

_"Do you want to?"_

This question could be suggesting going to McDonald's for dinner because they are two very broke college students or it could be for, I don't know, watching a movie. Instead it was asking about kissing because one of them never kissed before, and his best friend had the kind enough thought of proposing to try it with him. Oh, there's also the thing where Jeno is too weak to ever say no to Jaemin.

Jaemin  _did_  always say he wanted Jeno to try everything in college.

Jeno felt small with his best friend eyeing him up and down. Then, he noticed how the younger's stare stopped at his lips. It's not like this hasn't happened before. Jaemin is always jokingly doing things like this to make Jeno blush, but now it felt a lot more real because oh my gosh he was about to kiss his best friend. Jeno's stared at everything that wasn't Jaemin until the younger caught his chin and actually  _glared._

_"Look at me,"_

_What was Jeno going to do, say no?_

Jeno looked up into his best friend's gorgeous brown eyes and his throat went dry. Jaemin looked breathtaking with his freshly dyed pink hair and long luscious lashes. Jaemin smiled the smile that caught Jeno's heart so long ago and pulled Jeno's stiff hands from the chair to his own hips. Jeno really wished he could say he never imagined this before, but that would be a lie.

To be truthful, Jeno was in love with Jaemin since junior year of high school. Jaemin always seemed like he was just outside of Jeno's grasp though. Well that's ironic because Jaemin was literally in Jeno's grasp  _right now._ Hell they were about to kiss and this thought was driving Jeno crazy.

So, like any reasonable person, he stalled the crazy thoughts and leaned in softly brushing their lips together. It wouldn't seem like anything special if he wasn't in love with the younger for nearly three years. Jeno would be lying though if he said he didn't want more. Apparently, Jaemin also wanted more because he immediately leaned in to kiss the older harder.

It took them a minute to start moving their mouths, but they molded together like two puzzle pieces made only for each other. Jaemin's hands ran throughout Jeno's hair and damn that was driving him crazy. One light tug from the younger made him pass the speed limit. He became crazy enough to lick the other's bottom lip asking for entrance, but luckily the other reciprocated the craziness. Now their tongues were fighting for dominance and neither were giving in. Jeno pulled Jaemin impossibly closer and the other let out a small noise that just fueled Jeno more. They were on the dangerous tightrope of feelings and neither wanted to fall.

So of course, when they pulled away for breath that wasn't the end of it. Jaemin started kissing down Jeno's neck and only stopping to attack the older's collarbones. Jeno really couldn't think properly now because his best friend was showing no mercy, and this was definitely going to leave a mark. Oh well, he can worry about it later. Currently, he could only focus on holding Jaemin's hips down because that boy liked to move a little too much for Jeno's mind to handle.

Jaemin suddenly stopped and  leaned back to look at his work. Jaemin smirked and Jeno's eyes only focused on the swollen pink lips that held said smirk. Jeno was quick to wipe that smirk off Jaemin's face when the boy giggled. Jeno has heard it a million times, but it still made his heart flutter and make him fall even more than he already had.

Jaemin pressed a few more light kisses against Jeno's lips before pulling back. Jeno sighed and the pink haired boy giggled once again.

"So, do you like kissing?" Jaemin's questioning definitely held an underlying meaning.

"Well I like you," Jeno started while eyeing the light pink dusting Jaemin's cheeks,"so what's the difference?"

They both looked into each other's eyes and started laughing wholeheartedly.

"That was so damn cheesy," Jaemin wheezed out having to hold his stomach from how hard he was laughing. Jeno couldn't even speak as he was laughing harder than Jaemin.

They slipped into a peaceful silence and started snuggling. Jeno carded his hands in Jaemin's hair and the younger hummed as he traced shapes on Jeno's abdomen. The aura was calm even though less than a few minutes ago it was anything but that.

They didn't need to have a talk about their feelings to know they liked each other more than best friends. No awkward talks, no drama, no angst, none of that was happening because they just knew what they wanted. On the other hand,Explaining to their friends how they figured their feelings out would be quite a wild ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
